onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heatwave Pirates
6,776,345,188,000,000 |captain=Raiken Montizuma |}} The Heatwave Pirates '''are a pirate crew sailing the Grand Line, and are one of the most notorious crews in the world. They are led by Raiken Montizuma, one of the most wanted men in the world. Originally, the crew consisted of eleven members, then ten due to Raiken's, "defection" to the World Government. During the timeskip, Miyazaki, as acting Captain (a position bestowed upon him by Raiken), recruited all Lockdown prisoners who participated in the Battle of Fort Justice to join the Heatwave Pirates. Also during these two years, the Heatwave Pirates began to receive a massive amount of recruits from pirates entering the New World, as well as others who were still on the Grand Line. Miyazaki sailed into and out of the New World to recruit these pirates. Now with a crew of nearly 9,700,000 pirates, the Heatwave Pirates are the second largest pirate crew in the entire world, only behind the Great Dragon Pirates. Their crew's total bounty is 6,776,345,188,000,000, the second largest known collective bounty, second to that of the Great Dragon Pirates. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Heatwave Pirates consists of the trademark skull and crossbones with two wings outstreched, and a blazing inferno in the background. Core Crew Members The core members of the crew consists of the original eleven who made it into the New World (the ones seen below in the table). After the timeskip, each core member became a Division Commander following the recruitment of 9,699,989 pirates from the New World, Grand Line, and Four Blues, with Miyazaki as its Fleet Commander during Raiken's, "leave of abscense." When Raiken returned to the crew, his brother humbly allowed him to take over as Fleet Commander, with Raiken making Miyazaki his First Mate once again, as well as his 1st Division Commander. Crew Capabilities Crew Strength When they first started, the Heatwave Pirates were unusually and uncharacteristically stronger than normal rookie pirate crews. They were able to do things that many rookie crews wouldn't even dream of doing early on in their adventures. This includes defeating a tyrannical overlord infamous with the World Government, taking on and defeating the secret organization known as Strikeforce, liberating Solaris from the control of Vice Admirals, challenging Monkey D. Garp, a well renowned war hero, to a battle on Edrizza, fighting and defeating the Shichibukai's most powerful individual, as well as many other things. Individually, they are strong enough to hold their own against a massive fleet of Marine ships, multiple Pacifistas, etc. However, as a team, the core crew members are nearly unstoppable. When the first 11 crew members arrived at Saboady Archipelago along with 8 other rookie pirate crews (known as the Nine Tyrants, the successor to the Eleven Supernovas and The Worst Generation), they were evidenced as one of, if not, the strongest pirate crew there, as their Captain had the highest bounty of 390,000,000. Also, when Skyla, Captain of the Sky Pirates, attempted to challenge the Heatwave Pirates to a duel, Raiken defeated her with a single kick to the face as the rest of his crew subdued the rest of the Sky Pirates easily. This shocked the other seven crews, as Skyla's bounty of 205,000,000 made her a huge threat. The crew was also able to withstand an exhibition fight between another crew whose Captain was apart of the Nine Tyrants: the Free World Pirates. While the crew is immensely powerful, they do not wish to hurt civilians like the Kid Pirates or Blackbeard Pirates did. Rather, they were willing to embrace the denizens of whatever island they landed on. However, the minute they were provoked, they would immediately respond with action and force. This goes also if one member of the crew was targeted and hurt, provoking the rest of the crew into the battle with him. Ship The Heatwave Pirates have many ships to accommodate their vast number of crew members. These include ships like Tortuga, Godslayer, Grand Rift, and more. The Heatwave Pirates' main ship, however, is called the Monte Christo. It is a schooner that is 60 meters long from bow to stern. It has numerous weapons, included over 50 cannons and multiple swivel guns. Trivia *They are the second largest crew in the world behind the Great Dragon Pirates *Nearly all of their Division Commanders are capable of wielding a type of blade, but they all have their unique abilities. *The Monte Christo is based off of the ''Jackdaw, Assassin Pirate Edward Kenway's ship from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. (all content on this page belongs to their respective owners) Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew